There are known devices, generally used in building manufacturing and remodeling, constituted by structures or frameworks which are embedded and/or fixed to the walls in order to accommodate and support fittings, for instance pipes and sanitary equipment. These frameworks make it easier and quicker to install and assemble hot water sanitary equipment such as sinks, toilets, reservoirs, bidets or other goods for instance boilers, washers, or ducts for the air conditioning system or the passage of electric and signal cables.
Once the connection of the fittings is completed, the frameworks are then embedded or covered by fixed casing panels or by a second layer of wall.
The main drawback of said known devices is that they do not allow changes or modifications to the structure or the framework especially after the installation is completed.
Another drawback of the known devices consists in the elements having predefined and standard dimensions, which cannot be customized or modified, to accommodate the elements to be fixed and the characteristics of the place to be built and/or restructured.
A further drawback is that the known devices cannot be easily inspected and, in case of maintenance required of the inner fittings therein, they require substantial masonry work, first demolition and afterwards reconstruction.
Another drawback of the known devices is that they require a large amount of labor during the installation and assembly phase and a suitable prearrangement and preparation of the walls, inside which said device must be inserted, to allow for the appropriate embedding or seats to receive the devices.